The Beginning Of The End Of Abby
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: A very dark fanfic i wrote a while back when i was depressed. Warning, Character Death! don't like, don't read...very dark themes and lots of death...again i was very depressed when i wrote it...please no fowl comments or reviews...thank you fir your support


The Beginning Of The End Of Abby.

Abby looked at Ziva. Her muscular body moved perfectly in time as she fought with Tony.

Abby had never been one to go to the NCIS gym. But for some reason she ha let Ziva convince her to come down and learn a few moves to protect herself.

"Abby!" Ziva called out to Abby who was in a day-dream.

"Oh, ya Ziva?" Abby answered awkwardly.

"Come here." Ziva said to Abby.

"Ok...so what are you going to show me?" Abby asked nervously.

"Just some basic moves to protect yourself." Ziva said.

Ziva placed her hands on Abby's hips and moved them so they where in a firm stance.

"Alway have a firm stance. If you are off balance, your attacker will have the upper hand. But if you have a firm stance, you can over power your attacker." Ziva explained.

Abby was in love with Ziva. She had tried so hard to forget Ziva. She had tried to hate Ziva. But nothing worked. She was in love. She could hardly focus on what Ziva was saying because she was too busy day-dreaming about making love to Ziva.

"Showers and then back to work!" Gibbs barked out at his team.

Abby snapped out of her day-dream and followed Ziva to the girl's locker room. She walked behind Ziva just to get a look at her cute ass. Abby bit her lip as Ziva walked in to the locker room and bent over to grab her bag. Abby felt herself getting wet. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to the shower. She turned on the cold water and stepped in. She let the cool water clam her down. Suddenly, Ziva poked her head in Abby's shower.

"Abby, do you have soap i can borrow? I forgot mine." Ziva asked.

"S-sure. H-here." Abby stuttered. She couldn't believe Ziva just saw her naked. She wondered if Ziva liked what she saw. She wondered if Ziva would even like women. Abby was just glad Ziva didn't pay too much attention to her naked body or else she would have seen the scars of her past and present. Abby, as cheerful and full of life as she was, she had a dark past and a morbid way of looking at herself. Abby hated herself. She thought she was ugly. She cut her wrists, thighs and stomach just to ease the pain of her low self-esteem.

(With Ziva)

Ziva had seen the scars in Abby's body. She wondered what had happened that she had scars like that. Ziva had scars because of injuries when she was in Mossad. But Abby? What happened to her? Just then, Ziva remembered seeing something on TV about people who harm themselves. She wondered if Abby would ever do something like that to herself. She shook her head. She knew Abby was too smart to do something like that.

(End of the day at NCIS)

Everyone was ready to go home. Abby was in her lad shutting down her computers or, babies, as she calls them. She grabbed her long black coat and small black clutch and turned out the light before shutting her lab door and heading down to the parking lot.

In the parking lot, Abby ran into Ziva. Ziva saw Abby arm was freshly cut and saw a small amount of blood trickle down her arm. Abby tried to run to her car but Ziva grabbed her wrist and pulled back her sleeve.

"What is this Abigail?" Ziva asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing." Abby said trying to pull her arm away from Ziva.

"Abby, i care for you. Why are you harming yourself? You are so beautiful. You do not need to do this to yourself." Ziva said as she cupped Abby cheek with her free hand.

Abby broke down and cried in Ziva's arms. Ziva picked her up and when to sit by Abby's car. Ziva sat there with Abby in her arms like a baby. Abby cried until nothing more came out. Ziva cupped Abby's cheek and wiped away the tears. Abby leaned forward and kisses Ziva on the lips. Ziva pulled back in shock.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked Abby.

"I thought...I..never mind...I...I...I have to go." Abby got up quickly and got in her car and left Ziva stunned and confused.

(At Abby's apartment.)

*thoughts*

*What is wrong with you Abigail? Are you insane? Ziva looked at you and was shocked. You are ugly Abigail. That is why Ziva doesn't want you! You are stupid! You are fat! YOU ARE UGLY AND WORTHLESS ABIGAIL!* Abby thought to herself as she cut her wrists repeatedly.

Blood was pouring from the cuts. Abby didn't care. She just didn't want to feel the pain of rejection anymore. She toon the small knife in her right hand and stabbed it in her right thigh, careful not to hit anything major. She hissed out a breath of pain as she yanked the knife out. Blood flowed from the wound before Abby grabbed a towel and covered the wound. She then heard a knock at the door an just ignored it.

"Abby open up! I know you are home. I need to talk to you!" Ziva shouted from outside.

Abby just turned up her music and ignored Ziva's plead to let her in.

Ziva let out a sigh if frustration and started to pick the lock. She opened the door and saw it was all dark. The only light came from the bathroom. She walked over and open the door. There she saw Abby in the tub with music blasting and bleeding. Abby had a knife in her had and a gun in the other. She looked up at Ziva. Ziva tried to move forward but Abby raised the gun to her head and warned Ziva with a look. Ziva knew if she tried to take the gun Abby would pull the trigger and kill herself.

"Abby please..." Ziva started but Abby interrupted her.

"No! I'm ugly! You don't love me like I love you! I'm fat and worthless. I'm stupid and I'm FUCKING UGLY! ZIVA HIW CAN I BE LOVED? WHY SHOULD I LIVE?" Abby yelled at Ziva. Abby stabbed her other thigh with the small knife and let out a loud scream.

Ziva winced as Abby pulled the knife out. Ziva dropped to her knees and pulled out her own knife.

"If you die...I will die with you. If you cut, I will cut. If you shoot, i will shoot." With that Ziva pulled out her SIG and placed it to her own head.

This brought even more tears to Abby's eyes. But Abby wasn't gunna stop. She knew Ziva would never love her. Abby pulled the trigger and ended her life.

Ziva saw the blood splattered on the bathroom wall. Just as Ziva was about to pull the trigger, Gibbs took the gun from her and gasped at the sight of Abby laying in her bathtub with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Gibbs then saw the blood splatter and saw the hole in Abby's head.

"Ziver, get up." Gibbs said trying bot to cry.

"She's gone...she's dead. SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE!" Ziva screamed at Gibbs.

"Ziver. Look at me. DAVID!" Gibbs shook Ziva and made her look at him and not Abby's dead body.

"It's not your fault. Come on." Gibbs pulled Ziva out of the building. He turned his back to call Tony and tell him to call Ducky and get McGee. When he turned back around, Ziva was gone.

"ZIVER! ZIVA!" He shouted. Then he looked up and saw Ziva was on top of Abby's apartment complex.

"Ziver! Don't you dare jump!" Gibbs shouted. But it was too late. Zive jumped.

Before Ziva jumped she said a small prayer.

The prayer: This is for all the wrong I've done in my life. For Ari, for Taili, for Abby who will never know that i did love her. My sins are pain for with this finally leap. I hope i see you soon my dearest Abby. My wish is for you see yourself beautiful where ever you are. And that you are perfect. The end is here and i take this step and i end my life here and begin my life on the other side. Aba, forgive me!

Then Ziva jumped. Gibbs ran to her lifeless body and picked her up and held her as he cried. He lost his two daughters. He knew he wasn't think clearly as he pulled out his gun and blasted his own brains out.

By the time Ducky, Tony and McGee got there, there were three bodies. Tony saw Gibbs' and Ziva's lifeless bodies and walked inside to find Abby's lifeless body. The three men git to work right away. After everything was done they cried. The team was nothing now.

The next day, Tony, McGee and Ducky turned in the papers and quit. They couldn't handle being with another team. Sad ending. Eventually McGee died in a car crash. Tony drank himself to death. And Ducky died of a heart attack. The team was gone. The End had come. And it all started with the Beginning of the End of Abby.


End file.
